What is left hidden
by hollysdragons318
Summary: One Cat Two Butler Three Female What in the nine tails are the Ravens up to
1. Author Note

Girl Cat Butler-  
Butler name- Shika

age-16 years old

Hair color- Black hair

Height- 5'8"  
Eye Color- Human form- Blue eyes,

Demonic form- Hazelnut Green

Weight-130

Wears- The usual butler outfit with a cat bell

Family- The Rin Family

Workers- Cook: Chika, Gardner- Haruka and The Maid- Hitoshi

Worker #1-  
Name- Chika

age- 19

Hair- Alburn red hair (short)  
Eye- Bright lavder purple

Height- 5'2"  
Weight- 142

Wears- Regular girl cook outfit

Family- The Mashio Family

Worker#2 Name- Haruk

a Age 13

hair Pink hair

Eyes soft baby blue eyes

Hieght 4'7"  
Wears yellow gardners outfit

Famaily Unkown

Worker 3 Name Hitoshi

age 14

hair chocolate brown almoan highlights

Hieght 5'  
Weight 99.8

Wears Tucks

Family Family of snipers

Master- Raven

age 16

hair color lighit navey blue

eyes Crimson Red eyes

hieght 5'9"  
weight 110

Wears dark dreesy out fit

Family Rin Butler Shika

Old Butler Yoshi Age 69 hair gray Eyes Sea gray Wears old butler outfit hieght 6 Family unknown

Oldest child- Amulet

Age- 6 years (in cats) 1 and a half in human

Hair- Red-orange hair that blends in like a fire

Eyes- One brown eyes and one red

Apperance- Human- Pale skin that seemed to glow, wears a blue dress with a black vest over it, a black choker with a silver bel like a cat she is.

Demon form- Red Orange fur with a black stripe from her head to her fluffy thick tail

Height- 4'9"  
Family- Unknown

Middle child- Lilly

Age 5

Hair Light blue

Eyes Emerald greenn

Wears in human form- Solid pink dress Chokers with matching dresses Cat form- Light blue fur black streek Hight- 5 Family unknown

Youngest Mika

Age 2

Raven Red crimmson

Human form slacks and white shirts Cat form raven black red streack

Hieght 3'8"  
family unknown

Kelly

age 15

hieght 5'7"

eyes green

wieght 105

hair a light tan

wears a golden dress.

family Samle


	2. Chapter 1

What is left hidden "Sigh, it's seems as if young master has fallen asleep once more." The smooth voice called, the direction it came from was onwards to a cat," The moon silently guides you to you sleep, but do ye dream. No you are not able too."

The cat, silky black fur with its front paws white stared endlessly to the bed. A gleam of a silver collar with a bell was all to be heard. The cat transformed in to a human butler. However her ears and tail still showed. The butler simply hummed as he remembered the truth on her story.

The dark curtains rose as we travelled through the past to see a glimpse of what has happened.

The rain was coming, it rained blood the boys white rob stained in red. He was only 16 and yet he has known pain and death first hand. He turned to see a dark cat like figure walk towards him. She was his butler. They will stay together till it was time. The butler changed into a great panther three times the size of a normal panther. Bending her head she carried him to his house. It was mid-night, but even the few people that wondered didn't seem to see him or the creature. The night cancelled them both. The final leap left the city. By that point the moon was full. Its silver light bathed the two it was a page out of a romance novel or was it to demotic to even fall into human understanding.

The curtain closed as we left from the memories, but a red curtain flipped opened showing the light of day.

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." She proceeded to wake the master as well as pour the morning tea," Today we will have poached salmon and mint salad. The side dishes are toast, scone, or champagne. Which would you like?"

"Scone," Master Raven replied," That aroma is it Ceylon tea today."

"Hmmm, Yes: I prepared it with the Wedgwood Blue and White tea set." Shika stated

"And todays plans," Raven huffed

"Ahhh, yes. This morning after breakfast you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh." She soothed," This afternoon…."

Raven just smiled before replying," You have a game to attend to."

Shika just sighed in aggravation as she thought _why must he plan things and not tell me the day before now, the schedule is messed up._

Skip to the fight

It was a man who opposes her, though not quite sure where he was from. The man used his secret move which is still secret, mainly because Shika wasn't paying any attention to the fight.

"Aaaaaahhhhh," The man screamed as he charged

He missed her by a foot, and ended up falling in the grass due to forward momentum.

"I won," Shika stated turning her head," Now study till dinner is ready (A/n dinner is lunch in England.)"

The three servants clapped as they watched a pair of medics take the pour man away from her. Raven just sighed thinking _and after all the trouble I went through just to get him here. Man what a pain._

Shika swiftly turned on the servants and asked them about their duties they all knew that they haven't done them.

Suddenly Shika turned into an enraged cat and spit out," If you have time to day dream you have time to work now get the task done."

She turned to see that Raven was already up the stairs, she quickly shouted up too him," Mister Clause is coming around six, shall we give him full hospitality."

Shaking his head raven said," yes, of course, why do you bother to ask such ridicules questions?"

Shika simply smiled and bowed," Yes my lord"

Rising up her ears where showing as well as her tail. Swiftly she turned and left while Raven turned to his studies. Looking around the room his eyes feel on a game board.

Speaking out loud he stood up to grab the board," Shall we use this to predict the night?"

Raven laughed at the thought of the game.

Meanwhile Shika was preparing the dinner for tonight. A fresh, new table cloth plus, the freshest ingredients, and now only to set the table and we shall use the finest table ware that we have. The table will be made of honey oak smooth yet lovely. The wine must not over run the foods smell, no it must meld and pair nicely.

Chime! Chime! Chime! Chime!

"Oh, dear and he know I'm busy," She sighed

As she went up the stairs three head poked out from behind the corner.

The chief Chika, slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, while shouting out" Oy, now's our chance to show what we are made of."

"Right," The maid Hitoshi," I'll polish our finest set."

The gardener Haruka nodded cheerfully," And I'll make the garden the best ever."

In Ravens room

Shika asked with annoyance," What is the matter sir."

Raven simply replied," I'm hungry make me a parfait"

She replied," No, I shall not my lord, it would ruin your appetite for dinner."

"Just make me something."

Shika just sighed," No my lord."

Raven clenched his jaw shut and dismissed her. Calmly she walked away.

Down stairs Shika found out the disaster of the house.

"What in the name of hell were you three doing to cause this." Shika asked calmly with a sigh

The cook went first," Well, you see, there was raw meat on the counter so I decided to cook it with," She continued silently," a flame thrower."

He shrunk down as she bared her teeth and growled. (If looks could kill I think he would have died all ready.)

Hitoshi Shrunk down even farther as she described," I tripped and fell into the cabinet."

Shika started to crouch down into fighting position.

Next was the Haruka," Ummmmmmmm, the lid to the weed killer came undone and the rest of the garden was sprayed."

She leapt with a fearful roar at the three idiots screaming at them and asking why in the nine hells would they do this kind of crap. Yoshi was standing in the middle of the hallway. The object that he was holding made Shika stop and switch from attack to well, plan.

"Listen every one," She said snatching the cup from Yoshi," We'll make do with this."

Two hours later

Knock, knock, and knock. The door vibrated, Shika appeared at the door in a flash opening it for the man. He had light brown hair, blue eyes and a small bearded. He wore a reddish brown coat and gray pants.

"Hello, Clause" Raven replied silently," Shall we retreat to the room till supper is ready."

Clause nodded and climbed the stairs to the board room. Shika turned to go finished the meal and make some tea for the guest.

Shall we go to Shika's View? Yes, yes, we shall.

Now the tea I sent for should be next to the fridge. I hope he likes it as well as he didn't sell the factory. Those three are also up stairs cleaning the dishes or down stairs cleaning the cook's kitchen.

Creak, the door opened. I should really get that fix I sighed adding it to the long list of things to do. My kitchen the master provided was still intact and was cleaned spotless. Of course the tea is Italian, but the smell was weak so I would need to make another one just in case he doesn't like it.

As I proceeded toward the tea I caught a whiff of a sweet fragrance, but sniffing around I found that it was closer to the Fridge. Odd I thought opening the fridge only it was empty. Looking around I glanced up. There was a tail hanging over the edge. The thing twitched a couple time and reminded me of a dog chasing a dream. Sighing I set the cups carefully down and jumped up on the counter. The thing was lovely. I was curled up just like a kitten, as it breathed the light playfully danced off its scales. The color was a midnight blue with the light and raven black without. As I stood there watching the creature; I heard the door squeak and the soft pad of someone walking in. I turned, but no one was there. I thought to myself stupid why am I so paranoid?

Back to third

Shika turned to check if the creature was alive, but froze. The little black figure was gone. Sighing she climbed down, clean the counter, and left with the tea and the bowls.

In the board room

"So, I need another 20,000 pound." He stuttered to get out

Raven glared and said towards the game board." You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead." Sighing he said," Your turn."

"Oh, yeah." Clause sweated and rolled his dice and moved his peace then continued," Of course there will be a huge profit for you…..

"You lost a leg in the enchanted forest." Raven said

"My, what a gruesome game," Clause commented and continued where he left off.

Rave Interrupted him," It's still your turn, I lost one remember."

"Oh, right" He rolled

The dice was a six, but as he started to move six paces Rave interrupted," You lost a leg so you only move half the number of spaces."

"Is there any way I can regain my leg." He asked

Raven snatched his piece from him and replied sternly," Once you loss something it can never come back."

Shika knocked on the door, and invited them to dinner. Raven wanted to finish the game, and said that they'll finish after dinner, but Clause was to nerves and replied that it was a no go, but the look in Ravens eyes told him he has no choice. Cursing under his breath he left for dinner.

The garden sparked and glowed with wonder impressing Clause and Shika though she didn't show it.

Dinner was a little different, but Shika surprised him by explaining the history of the dish. The three workers stared in awe as the garden came to life.

Shika bowed and gracefully replied," The wine we shall have will not over whelm the soy sauce but in fact compliment the taste and smell."

Hitoshi pushed the cart in and stopped. Shika shook her head and leaned close to him. He instantly tensed up. _To close Shika to close _He thought. The cook and gardener notice that Hitoshi was stumbling and red.

"Hey," The cook whispered," does she look dazed to you."

Chika nodded and gasp Hitoshi was spilling the wine. They both shrunk back as Shika grew even more cat like.

Wooooooooooosh! The table cloth was off before the wine could hit the floor. Clause was surprised at the sight. The Oak was polished and reflected the light beautifully.

"Oh, my," He said shocked" where did the table cloth go?"

Raven only nodded to Shika's hands where the table cloth hung gently over her hands.

Dinner was done and it was time for desert after discussion.

In the kitchen Shika made the sweet the master wanted, but there was another person in the room with her. She could smell blood this time.

Sighing Shika said," If you wish to stay I advise you to come out."

A union of voices replied out," And you won't kill us hurt us or kick us out."

She just nodded. Turning her could see three people and three of the cat like creatures only one was the raven color.

The three people looked down feeling incredibly nerves in front of the feline butler who was looking at them expectantly waiting for one of them to talk.

The oldest one spoke first, her voice allured her. Every word was a smooth, but rich texture as well as childlike innocence. The next one to speak was the middle child her voice calming and soft she was a whispering child who wanted to play. The last one to speak was the youngest though no one really heard what she said.

"We're sorry to invade this home. We simply ran from our 'owners' as you can see from the bruises on our face" The oldest said.

"Yes we did, we couldn't stay there and be treated like mongrels anymore" The second one said.

"…." The youngest said lowly that no one could hear what she said.

Shika was instantly interested at what they said, she felt back, who would treat such felines such as themselves with such abuse. She wanted them to stay but her master hated younglings, much to her displeasure. But she just couldn't let them stay outside in the cold night.

"Ok how about this I lend you a room in secret for a little bit until I can clean up the abandoned house just inside the manor's border" Shika said with a smirk.

They instantly nodded. She led them down the hall towards her master's room just passing it into an old bedroom that wasn't used; it had one huge bed and a dresser. The felines smiled and went towards the comfy looking bed.

"Thank you miss" The youngest said softy. Shika just bowed and left knowing her master would be mad at what was taking her so long.

The telephone Clause was making a call," Yeah, I'm trying to squeeze every penny I can out of this kid."

Shika listened in on the conversation knowing that he was the one who sold the factory. Clause turned around and caught gimps of her face, and froze. Hanging up the phone he walked swiftly away to find the board room but he couldn't. He screamed as dark winged creature flew down passed his head. There were three of them. The darkness enclosed causing him to fall down the stairs, screamed and tried to run. Shika once again appeared above him.

"You lost your leg, so you can only go half as far." She hissed," Why don't you stay."

Clause only screamed and turned a corner. He pushed opened a cabinet door and climbed in. Only to find out that it was an oven when the heat came on.

Board room

Raven laughed at the man's cries as he flees out of the area.

Shika laughed too before composing herself." Well, young lord it is time for bed."

Raven nodded the game had stress him out. Standing up the two walked back to his room.

Creeeeeeeeck, the door slowly opened, reveling three cat children on his bed.

Raven cured," What the bloody hell, why the fuck are there cats on my bed."

Looking up Shika saw three cats like creatures sleeping on top of the bed or really above it. Sighing she thought, _well crap that was not supposed to happen._

**One: We don't own Black Butler **

**Two: Hope you enjoy and please read the other stories and answer the poll**

**Three thank you ****xxoikilluox**** for helping me.**

**Four this is our own version on black butler just it has cat butlers instead.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Raven looked irritated as he looked upon the three cats on his bed, and then he looked to Shika who was trying to play innocent but Raven was not fooled.

"How come you didn't tell me" Raven asked and Shika grinned sheepishly shrugging.

"I didn't want to interrupted you while you had a guest my young lord master" Shika said with her cat like grin, the girls must of heard them because they opened their eyes to look at them, sleep still evident in their cat eyes.

"So how did they get in here" Raven asked, how could someone got in when Shika always prevents that.

"I have no idea, but I wasn't going to send them out in the dark and they looked rather tired from running so I gave them a room but I don't know how they ended up in your room though" Shika said muttering the last words as she looked to the kittens on the bed.

The youngest one woke up blinking her eyes were a light pink; her face had an innocent confused expression. Shika had a hard time trying not to run and pet the young one even though she really wanted to.

She whispered softly," Where's the mean man, he was screaming for two hours." She yawned as she fell back to sleep.

Raven twitched in anger, but controlled replied to Shika," They can stay, but only if they work under you and they stay out of my way."

Shika picked up Raven and spun him around (at the same time changed him in to his night gown). She hugged him and ignored his plea of release. Finally after five minutes she put raven down and moves the kittens. She chuckled when the three held on tightly to her shirt. Raven sighing as the cat were removed he climbed in to bed for the night. Three hours later Shika comes in.

_Ahh, my dear lord has fallen asleep, but not completely._ Sighing she changed in to her cat form and climbed in bed with Raven. She hissed a little when he rolled over her tail, but eventually she settled down and Raven did to.

The next day

Raven wandered out of the house butler in tow. No one suspected that the butler was in human. They didn't know that the cat creatures were following them.

Ring, the bell rang to a store where Ravens walking stick was.

"Aw, Raven, are you doing a earn for your dad", the store manager replied

Shika bowed and simply stated," No, he is for the walking stick,"

"Oh, that." He nodded bring it out of the cubby," It is rather small, I thought it was made for a child."

Shika startle the man when she whipped the cane at the manager.

She replied," A perfect cane, not a single, bow."

Raven placed a bag of coins on the counter, taking the cane from Shika he walked out. The three creatures watched them move through the city, listening to the fact that the Rin family was a toy making company.

The Red one spoke to the others," It would seem that this is where we need to be."

The silver one picked up where she left of," I will agree, but we need them to wake up for the mission tonight."

The black nodded," Yes, we do. We are supposed to protect here, and they gather a lot around the mansion."

The three took off; Shika paused when she felt the shifted. Looking up she blinked, the three flew through a black gate.

Raven opened his door to the manner, only to stare in shock.

The three servants came running up shouting, all of them dressed in a ridicules outfit. Looking around he found out that the cats were in a woven basket, in side was a pink quilt. All three were asleep.

"RAVEN, you're here." Shouted a high pitched voice

Raven looked up as Kelly came running down the stairs. Her tan her bouncing with every step.

"K-Kelly, what are you doing here." Raven stuttered as she leapt in his arms

"To see you silly, I even made the mansion better." She smiled

Raven sighed and was trying to explain to her why she can't do that, but she over ran him.

"I know" She nodded," We can have a ball. I even got you an outfit."

Raven climbed up the stairs, asking the butler to take her home.

Back in his office Shika commented," Sir, she has asked to have a ball, and would want you to dance with her."

Raven read the papers in front of him." I have no time for such annoying thing."

Shika removed the papers and said plainly." Social dance is called Social dance for a reason." Sighing she forced Raven up.

She taught him how to do the waltz. After that she dressed him for the ball in the outfit picked by Kelly. Raven though refused to change rings.

Kelly gasped as Raven came down the stairs, the light danced off his crimson red shirt and raven black pants.

When she saw that his ring was still on she hissed," Raven, why are you not wearing the ring I got you."

Raven replied," This is my ring and is important to me."

Kelly snatched it off his hand. Raven shouted for her to give it back, but that made her mad. She threw it on the ground. The ring shattered, Raven anger rose and he ran up to hit her for that. Shika was faster and stopped his attack by handing his walking stick. Kelly cried at what she done. Raven sighed and tossed the ring through the window. Every one gasps.

Raven stood proudly and said," The ring doesn't define me, with or without it I am still the head of the Rin family."

Amulet woke up and saw that the kid was crying. She woke up her sisters and they slipped out. Shika opened the door. The three cats stood in their human forms wearing dresses, they curtsied.

Amulet stated cheerfully," I heard that you would be having a ball. Is it alright if my sisters and I join?"

Kelly shouted yes before anyone could interject. The ball began; Shika blinked as she watched the three creatures crawl back in and was in shock when they sang the words to the song she was playing. After the ball Kelly was asleep, and the cats when to their bed room. Raven sighed and asked if Kelly was in bed and her parents on the way. He ran his finger along his hand, and winced remembering that the ring was gone.

Shika smiled and cupped Ravens hand," Now, who's the fool, "She removed her hand showing the crimson jewel was now back on his finger," You, really thought that it would disappear just because the ring was gone."

Raven nodded, he was plagued by nightmares. He could hear his family's screams. Each peace died while wearing this ring. None, of their deaths were simple and quick, but long and painful. Shika stood up and kissed Raven on the top of his head. _He smells sweet,_ she thought. Raven soon lay down for bed, but before drifting off to sleep.

He whispered," Stay, by my side please,"

Shika only nodded; changing into her cat form she curled up and purred beside him. Raven soon fell asleep; Shika however didn't want to move.

_He is still a child, yet he doesn't show this side to anyone. _ She sighed by midnight she had to move around. Slipping out from under Raven she made her way to the Kittens' room. Only to find that they weren't there; sniffing around she caught their sent, but it led her outside.

Amulet Pov

_I can smell them, they are near._ I thought as we ran towards the surging energy. Suddenly Lilly dropped back, spinning around I cried out as the beast crashed down on top of her. Swords in hand I ran towards her.

"No," Lilly shouted," There are more of them; you must hurry to the other side."

I was torn, Lilly was smaller than the Damn monster; It was a level three she would have a hard time destroying it. My other sister tugged at my sleeve, it was time to move. Closing my eyes I followed, even without sight I can still see struggle.

Mika Pov

I could see my sister's pain when we had to leave her behind, but I could sense a stronger one up front. We must get to the eastern corner before the gate opened. I placed my hand on her shoulder telling her to stop. My ears twitched; I could hear another one following us. Amulet heard it to.

Nodding she evaluated," It must be the leader, the thing has disused its energy."

Her eyes bore in to mine. I would have to leave her behind and fight the last two. Nodding I ran off.

Shika Pov

I smell it before I saw the damn thing; the middle cat was fighting it and losing. Even her creature was losing ground to the monster. Summing up my energy and power I joined the fight.

"So, you're the young kittens leader," The thing spat," Well, I will get the big reward, for lopping off your head."

I swung at the thing, but it flew up out of the way. I was startled, but it couldn't completely dodge both of us. The middle cat's swords slash at the things stomach cutting it in two. It howled in pain and crashed to the ground. I stared in confusion as it burned away leaving not a trace of blood behind.

The middle child tapped my shoulder and calmly said," One, my name is Lilly, and two thanks."

I nodded as she ran off, me of course in tow.

Mika Pov

I froze for a second on my way to the eastern side; the one Lilly was fighting was dead, and a new person had join us. Checking for Lilly's presents I continued she was still there.

"So, you're the youngest one." A voice hissed

I glared at the damn thing and spat," Call, them off you fucking monster."

He laughed," Awwwe, what a cute kitty, and you are one of the rarest too. Your pelt will make a wonder full bed cover for the lord."

I snarled and leapt at him, but he was much faster. His claws raked my skin shredding my coat, and bandages. The wounds reopened causing me to fall and yowl in pain. I still fought on. He was only a level two, but I could tell he was close to a level three. I fought on for three hours, but he didn't waver. That's when I felt it, the sliding and changing.

Bad guys Pov

_What the Fuck, the son of a bitch is not dying _I thought, but I soon felt an unnerving presence, I looked to find the damn brute but my mind kept falling on the cat. Out of the blue she yowled, but it was not in pain. It was the yowling of our kind, as we transformed in to level seven. Cursing my rotten luck, I charged in to stop the change, but to no avail. My last moments were how cold her red eyes became after she changed.

Amulet Pov

I could sense the changing, it was where my sister was, and it was strong a level ten. Cleaning up my mess with a disappointment, he wasn't the boss. I saw Lilly and Shika run over to me. Probably, so they could save my butt.

Nodding I told them," Mika's in trouble, I sensed a level ten, and that can't be good."

The other two nodded, running we found her, she was bad. Her old ones were opened and by her shallow breaths she's been poisoned once again. Cursing our luck we snuck back inside the mansion.

Normal Pov

A small boy stood in the hall with an angry look. Shika was surprised that her master was up, but at the same time relived.

Raven cursed," Why the bloody hell are you doing, and why do you three look like you have been run over and had been fed to a saw mill?"

Shika explained in great detail hoping that he would at least let the young one recover, but to her surprised Raven said only to fight more quietly and also not to burst in to full power to quickly. Shika blushed she forgot that he could feel her when she activated her powers.

Bowing she said," As you wish my young lord."

Quickly the three were put to bed and changed. The next day would be Busy.

Me: Hope you like this. I am trying to get them out as fast as I can but school is hectic. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven

Sometimes I question Shika's decision in my servants. This is twice now that I had to get a new cane because the gardener broke it. Seriously who breaks these things that easily? Any how we walk swiftly to the shop that I have always bought or custom made the cane, herring the children as they gossip about my products. Which are toys, of course. We walked into the shop and I was insulted by the shop owner because the cane I ordered was, so small and was child like. Shika, shoved the cane in his face and gave it a complement, but in a murderess voice. After placing the sum of money on the table I swiftly walked back home.

"Shika, nice job with the insult, as well as complement" I chuckled

We opened the door and all of the servants ran to us crying, about a monster who is dressing them up in cute stuff. With the house in ruins I came on to a conclusion.

"Raaaaaaven!" You're home!" Shouted a girl's voice.

Kiki

When I heard my Raven's voice I ran down the stairs holding my lavender and pink dress to make I didn't trip and I hugged him tightly like he was going to disappear. We looked almost like but I had darker blue hair than him that went to my back if it wasn't in two curled ponytails.

"Kiki…why…you…here" He asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Kitty" I whined ignoring his question.

"Kitty why are you here" He asked me again.

"Well do I need permission to visit my Raven" I asked in a teasing voice twirling around the main room of the manor.

"Let me guess you snuck out again" He said with a monotone voice.

"Yes I did and I got to decorate your manor with pretty cute stuff even the servants look cute" I said looking at the cowering servants who were hiding behind Shika.

"Oh Shika I also have something for you as well" I said in a sing along voice walking up to her with a baby pink cloth in my hands. I then placed it on her head, it was a bonnet.

She gave a 'sweet' smile and said "thank you Lady Kiki"

I saw her glare at the snickering servants behind her when they were trying to hold their laughs and they shut up immediately. I heard a little mew and then I remembered.

"Oh Raven… when you gone and I was busy I saw these three little kittens sitting here in this basket…Raven why didn't you tell me you had kittens" I asked picking one up.

He blinked "um… I had them since yesterday"

Raven

I was in complete distraught, when I looked over at the kittens I saw a bigger cat next to them licking their heads and my twitched…I knew exactly who that was.

"OHH…you even have the mommy cat…that's so adorable" Kiki squealed. I sighed I knew that today was going to be long.

Kiki turned to me," Raven, can we please have a ball?"

Sighing I replied," No, I have work to do."

Turning around I swiftly walked up stairs to my room. I knew Shika was right behind me without even looking back.

Once in my office I sat down and started reading the note sent to me, there are rats in the city again. I was haft way down when Shika started speaking.

She said amused," I have notice that all invitations to dances or parties, you turn down whether your busy or not." She saw that I wasn't listening and snatched the papers from my hands," Do you know how to dance my lord."

Annoyed I reply," No, but I never needed to learn how, it's just pointless."

She smiled and cocked her head," Its, not pointless, you can show off your power. Your strength and your stamina, also you can show off your lady."

Without another word she picked me up and showed me how to waltz, or just dance really. A knock came at the door, opening it I saw three kittens holding a suit; it was Deep navy blue, with a black tie and had a single red ring. Sighing I decided to put on the suit, and surprise Kiki with it.

Kiki POV

He walked down stair wearing the blue suit.

"We will do the dance and have a ball, but after that no more surprise visits okay." Raven said huffy

Running up to him I spun him around, then I saw that he refuse to wear the ring I got him.

"Raven, why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you?" I said irritated.

He replied simple, "I prefer this one, and... Don't cry it's just the ring… GIVE IT BACK!"

I shook my head, but he still wanted it back, I can't see what's so perfect about the ring.

Raven POV

I don't know how many times I have shouted at her to give the ring back, but she still refuses.

"Why, is this ring more important than me?" She shouted tossing the ring on the ground.

That was the last straw, I ran up to hit her, but Shika smarter and faster than me put the walking stick in my hand.

"You almost forgot your cane we went all the trouble to get." She whispered in my ear.

I took a quick glance around, Kiki was a crying mess, and my ring was broken. Sighing I picked up the old thing and threw it out the window. Kiki ran to it saying something on why or how I would do that.

Raising my voice so everyone here can hear me I stated," With or without the ring I am still the head of the house." Turning to Kiki I stated drying her tears," Kitty, how will I dance with you if your crying. Now there all better."

She smiled, and cleaned herself up, then like any good gentleman I offered her the dance for the night. Gladly she took the offer, and Shika started playing the music.

Third Person Pov

Meanwhile outside the mansion: Three little kids sat on the highest tower and stared out to the forest, waiting for someone. A flash of white came from the ground and they sprinted into action.

Raven Pov

Back inside.

"Is her mom on her way to pick her up," I said grumbling

"Yes" Shika replied she grabbed my hand and placed the ring back

I flinched and looked in her eyes. The demonic color returning smoothly she stood up and said" Very interesting display of courage but I know that the ring is more precious and should not be lost agreed?"

Sighing I nodded I have rats to hunt and today was a big waste of time; Lau will make fun of me again for this.


End file.
